He's Perfect
by TheWritingMonster
Summary: She loves looking at his face. It's nothing but complete perfection, he's made of angles and subtle curves that make her heart beat just a little faster. Camille Centric. CamilleXLogan Just a short one shot I wrote about Camille and her feelings for Logan.


This is a story I wrote at midnight when words started to tumble into my mind. I wrote this as I would, in my own thought process so forgive me if it sounds like a big pot of rambles but yeah.

It's a Camille centric story because I like Camille, she's got more of a personality than Jo (I still like Jo, but not really since she bores me). It's focuses on how Camille thinks over Logan, and their relationship. If you have any comments or anything else to say leave it in the review section. Enjoy.

* * *

He's perfect

She loves looking at his face. It's nothing but complete perfection, he's made of angles and subtle curves that make her heart beat just a little faster.

When he smiles the air in her lungs vanishes.

_He's so pretty_

_He's so perfect_

She knows that he think he's a loser and that his bones are full of awkwardness, she argues that his shyness, awkwardness are what make him endearing.

_He's just so pretty, so perfect._

In that nerdy Clark Kent way of course

Sometimes she'll pretend that he's her prince ready to carry her away on his white Stallion to his ornate grand castle. But when she wakes up and sees that smile her castle comes crumbling down.

He's like a _fairytale_ with brains.

When he thinks she's not listening, he tells his friends that he thinks she's pretty, but crazy and a tiny crack forms in her heart gets bigger and bigger each time he givers her that perfect dimpled smile.

And while she's busy melting she can't help but think:

_He's so pretty_

_He's so perfect_

_He'll never love me_

He doesn't know that she has to take pills, pills that remind her of the tiny shiny beetles that hid under the logs in the movie "_The Lion King_". But she doesn't always take her medicine, they cloud up her mind and she can't act, can't feel the character she's supposed to be.

But maybe, just maybe she can try for him. _Just for him._

_Because he's just so pretty_

_He's so perfect_

He says that she's interesting and she knows that it means "You're a psycho" but she lets it go with a smile and lets him pull her in for a hug. The butterflies in her stomach almost make her choke as they flutter up into her throat. He pulls away from her, kisses her cheek and leaves; her heart almost ready to burst.

Why can't he be her prince?

_Because he's so pretty_

_Because he's so perfect_

And his voice, his voice gives her chills that dance on her spine and prick like needles against her skin. When he opens his mouth to sing it makes her feel like she's bathing in sunlight, it warms up the marrow in her bones.

_He's so pretty_

_He's so perfect_

_He'll never love me_

His face haunts her dreams always smiling, radiant with perfection. It feels more than real when his lips press to her, when his strong arms pull her into his chest. But her alarm rings, sending her tumbling back into reality where he barely gives her a glance.

_He's so pretty_

_He's so perfect_

_He's always in my dreams_

And she's been taking her pills like a good girl, getting better acting parts and spots in commercials to her surprise. She doubts that he's noticed that she doesn't enter a room or the pool overdressed; screeching, crying and smacking Kendall in the face which she's sure left the blonde's jaw numb. She fears that he doesn't even care.

_He's so pretty_

_He's so perfect_

_He'll never care about me_

The moment he asks her out on a date her heart explodes in her chest, the butterflies escape her throat as she happily says yes to him. She's walking on the _sun_, the _moon_, the _stars_ whichever it is she knew she couldn't feel her feet on the ground. She feels only victory now and she still can't believe it.

_He's so pretty_

_He's perfect_

_He's all mine now_

Everything was perfect, she felt the way Princess Jasmine did when Aladdin too her on that magic carpet ride the entire 12 months they're together. She no longer feels her heart break every time he smiles. Instead their time together is spent laughing, hugging, holding hands and soft kisses which make her skin feel like it's on fire. She's always breathless after each kiss, each time his dark brown eyes look into hers, and she's lost; falling into a world where it's only him and her.

_He's so pretty_

_He's so perfect_

'_I can't believe I lost him'_

She thinks those words over and over as she cries into her pillow, her makeup smearing and soaking into the fabric. Even though he forgave her for kissing James (Logan actually blames the taller boy more than he does her), but not a month passed when he knocked on her door gave her a hug, a kiss on the cheek and said _"It's over"_.

The biggest hold tore into her heart, she felt so dead, empty and confused.

But she stopped crying when she remembered.

'_Nothing good lasts forever.'_

So she washed her face, took her pills and went to her audition. She could be strong; she would be strong with out him.

_But he's so pretty_

_But he's so perfect_

_It was never meant to be_

They're still friends, despite her better judgment but Jo; Kendall's '_perfect'_ girlfriend encourages her to stay friends with the boy who stepped out of her dreams and shattered her heat. She smiles when he sees her, says hi, keeps her distance; this time she won't fall into him again.

Even though she _really_ wants to

_He's just so pretty_

_He's just so perfect_

_He'll never be mine again_

She won't… can't forget that face, not even if she stops taking her pills. His smile, his voice will still give her chills, but she won't be lured to him anymore. She'll just stand at a distance thinking:

_He's so pretty_

_He's so perfect_

_I wish he were mine again_

_

* * *

_

Hope you all enjoyed this, it was a fun little fic to write. Please leave reviews of your thoughts and such.


End file.
